


Heavy Cream

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Quickies, Smut, Top Hank Anderson, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Connor whined, “Listen, you can’t just do that and not expect me to jump on you at inconvenient times.”Hank chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, but you really could have waited until we got home.”Connor smirked, “Says the man who just locked us in the archive room.”“That’s true too."
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221





	Heavy Cream

**Author's Note:**

> More Smut! Enjoy!

“You’ve been a real shit today, Stern,” Hank scolded as he shut and locked the door to the archive room. Then he promptly closed the distance between them and slammed Connor into the wall.

_ “Fuck,” _ Connor groaned as his back made contact with the unforgiving brick wall. He knew he kind of deserved after the stunt he pulled out on their case, but that wasn’t the point. The point was he was about to get wrecked for it. “Listen, you can’t just do  _ that _ and not expect me to jump on you at inconvenient times.”

Hank chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, but you really could have waited until we got home.”

Connor smirked, “Says the man who just locked us in the archive room.”

“That’s true too,” Hank leaned forward and pressed their lips together, not hesitating to slide his tongue inside. He’d been on edge ever since Connor started teasing him back at the crime scene an hour or so ago.

Connor moaned and his hands quickly found this way into his hair changing the angle. The kiss quickly became sloppy and desperate.

Hank smiled against the other’s mouth. Sometimes having a boyfriend twenty years his junior had its perks. Insatiable little shit. He pulled back and chuckled when Connor chased his lips with a pout. “Ah, ah, ah.” He pointed to the little table in the middle of the room, “Bend over on your elbows, like the good boy you are.”

Connor swallowed, his throat bobbing with motion. “Yes, Lieutenant.” He said with a cheeky grin, despite the fact he was scrambling to obey.

Hank followed closely behind and after Connor was settled, he leaned his bulk against the smaller man’s back.

Connor groaned and his forehead fell onto the table. He had a weakness for both Hank’s belly and his bulk.

Hank grinned as he started placing kissed on the exposed part of Connor’s neck. His hands wandered to where his lover’s shirt was tucked into his pants. He always teased Connor when he first started working at the DPD about how perfect he tried to look. But now, Hank took great pleasure and messing up Connor’s perfect hair and clothes.

Connor moaned softly as his shirt was roughly untucked, and his thigh garters roughly unclipped. “Don’t break those.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love.” Hank mused as his hand snaked to Con’s zipper. “Excited?” He teased as he ran his fingers over Connor’s obvious erection, straining against the zipper.

Connor rolled his eyes, “What gave it away, Lieutenant?”

“I have no idea, one would have thought I was a terrible detective and not the best in the business until you came along.” He didn’t give Connor a chance to respond as he started to undo his belt and palmed at his dick.

The little whine Hank got out of Connor was enough. He was absolutely going to wreck his partner and he was going to love every second of it.

Hank quickly decided to pulled Connor’s pants and underwear down to his mid-thighs. He happily admired his perk backside and leaking cock. “Gorgeous.”

Connor smiled and blushed a bright red, “So, you tell me every time.”

Hank snorted, “I may be a lot of things, but a liar isn’t one, Con.” He grabbed his lover’s cock in a firm hand and started to stroke him a bit rough, just the way he liked it. His other hand moved to his ass and teased at the hole. It fluttered against the sensations. “I swear, I’ll never get enough of how reactive and sinfully handsome you are.”

Connor groaned and bucked into Hank’s hand and tried to push back against him at the same time. He let out a few unintelligible syllables and bit at his lip.

Hank mused as he pulled his hand away from Con’s ass to grab a little packet of lube he had brought for the occasion. He poured it on his hand and warmed it up, more than ready to get his boyfriend open and begging. He didn’t wait to press a wet finger against Con’s tight hole, but he gave way pretty quickly, pushing back against the digit greedily.

“Hank, come on hurry up,” Con begged.

Hank hummed, “begging already?”

“Yes, I’ve been wanting you to fuck me all goddamned day.”

“Well, then I should get to it, huh?” He then pushed in a second finger and slowly began to work him open in earnest. Scissoring the digits and marveling in the sounds he was dragging out of his lover. Not wanting to leave him waiting he pressed at his prostate before he started working in a third finger knowing he’d need it.

Connor keened and pushed back, “Come on, we can’t stay in here forever.”

“Let’s see about that,” Hank teased, but at the same time pulled his fingers out. Satisfied that he was ready. He worked himself out of his pants, leaving most of his own clothes intact. In a great contrast to Connor. Tearing his lover apart at the seams.

Hank took his slick hand grabbed a tiny bit more lube and stroked his dick, getting himself slick. “You ready, baby boy?”

Connor nodded and rolled his eyes, “I’ve  _ been _ ready.”

“Stop being a brat,” Hank commanded as he roughly grabbed Con’s hips and pulled him back. Letting his dick rub against his prepped hole, but not quite slipping in yet.

_ “Hank,” _ Connor whined.

Hank chuckled darkly as he finally started to slide in, inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt. “Damn, you always feel so fucking good.”

Connor groaned and his nails scrabbled against the desk, “I swear if you don’t start fucking me I’m gonna hide your fucking ugliest shirts.”

Hank snorted and pulled back and drove back in hard. “Well, we can’t have that.” Then he set a brutal pace as he pressed his lover into the table.

Connor was a mess, soft moans, sweat, and even a few tears from the overstimulation. He was clearly loving every second of it.

Hank keep that up for a while until he felt a warmth in his stomach as he felt the end getting close. He moved his hands, one to Connor’s dick and the other against his lips. “Open,” He commanded.

Connor moaned as he obeyed as sucked the digits into his mouth, moaning around them.

Hank moaned as he felt the first spurt of Con’s come hit his hand and the clench of his ass. He felt his own orgasm hit him and buried himself to the hilt.

Connor squirmed and groaned, loved being filled up but knowing it was going to be a pain to clean.

“Good boy,” Hank purred after he finished. Waiting for his dick to go down before he slowly pulled out, marvelling at watching his cum leak out of Connor’s ass. He even went as far as to pull his cheeks apart making it leak out a bit faster. His dick even gave a small interested twitch. “Too bad I can’t get hard again right away or I’d fuck you even fuller of my come.”

_ ”Goddamnit,” _ Connor groaned and his ass clenched as if he was trying to hide.

Hank chuckled, “You need to get cleaned up. We have a case to solve, regardless of our distraction.” Then he pulled back and tucked himself away and straightened up his clothes. He smiled because he knew looked pretty put together, but Connor? He was sweaty, beet red, with tangled curls, and an asshole leaking come.

Connor groaned and sunk to floor in a human puddle, “Fuck, oh fuck. I hope Captain doesn’t see me like this.”

Hank leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, “Me neither.” He stood up and headed towards the door. He turned back to look at Connor with a wicked grin. “You’ve got clean clothes in the locker room. Good luck.” 

Then he quickly stepped out, but he didn’t miss Connor’s indignant,  _ “Hank!” _


End file.
